


By Definition

by sunrisebeanie



Series: A Love Like No Other [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Dream's POV, Friends to Lovers, Gen, One Shot, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, Third Wheel Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), and they were ROOMMATES, now i'm just doing random things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrisebeanie/pseuds/sunrisebeanie
Summary: Each week Dream finds a word, English, Greek, or any other, just something to ponder over. He sets out to find the definition. Not from the dictionary, but his own definition, what it means to him. Little does he know, this week's word is going to take a bigger toll on him than any other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: A Love Like No Other [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	By Definition

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! I'm excited to share this one shot with you, I really like it. First off, HUGE thank you to my good friend (her account is FortuneCookie001, she's an incredibly talented writer, go check her out!) for helping me out, as I am still learning. Many smooches to her hehe. Anywho, with school and everything, I'm just going to shoot for posting one every other day, I don't want to be stressed about always having to post one of these. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy! :D

_Hiraeth, a homesickness for a place which you can’t return, or never was._ In longer terms, this is a Welsh word that can be used to define nostalgia, or a deep and irrational bond with a time, era, place, or person. Dream never usually went looking for a more detailed definition to his words, because he didn't want it to spoil his meaning. This should have been one of those times he dug deeper.

Each week Dream finds a word, English, Greek, or any other, just something to ponder over. He sets out to find the definition. Not from the dictionary, but his own definition, what it means to him. He finds it as a little reminder to him that you have to live life by your own definition. After much convincing, he gets his roommates to go along with it. Just like the beginning of every week for the last year, he gathered his word for the week to go share at the breakfast table. Their awaited freshly made pancakes. “Good morning! What’s your word?”

Sapnap returns a smile, diving right into his answer. “I’m actually really excited about this word. It’s Querencia, a Spanish word, but whatever.” He gazes down at the paper in his hand, where he had written out the definition. “It means a pace from which one's strength is drawn, where one feels at home, the place where you are your most authentic self. It's a bit out there, but hey, it’s cool.”

“I choose Ikigai,” George solemnly explains when Sapnap finishes, “which is basically a Japanese concept translating to a reason for being, or a reason to get up in the morning and enjoy life. Basically I’ll be finding my motivation to wake up,” A smile finally breaks through him, “kinda cool. What’s your word, Dream?”

“Hiraeth, a homesickness for a place which you can’t return, or never was. I have a feeling it’s going to be something about my hometown, but I guess we’ll see.” After explaining their words, they all settled into their padded seats at the table, casually betting on who’s going to eat more pancakes. Dream noticed the monotone mood in George's voice, but he just assumed he was tired. They made eye contact, and he flashes a smile, getting one in return. _He’s fine, don’t worry Dream, not everything is because of you, you didn’t do anything wrong._ Halfway through their meal, George spoke up.

“Hey Dream?” He mumbled almost inaudibly.

“Hm?”

“Your word, have you ever thought about,” He pauses, trying to gather his thoughts. “Your place being a person? I just started to think about that, a person can be a safe space for someone, an escape almost. You know?” _Is he going to think I’m implying myself? I don’t know if he’ll think that deep into it… Stop worrying._ A deafening silence grows over the table after his observation. George looks to Dream, then to Sapnap, both of them looking as though they were in a trance. The silence finally breaks at the sound of Dream’s low voice a few moments later.

“You’re right.” His mouth shuts before the rest of his thought could come out. _Don’t let it slip, not now, this can’t happen now._ To avoid feeling cornered by himself, he shoves as much food in his mouth as he could, making Sapnap burst with laughter. _Thanks dude_

That’s it? That’s all the answer you could give me? I shouldn't have said anything, whatever. “I’ll be right back.” George stands up, slowly pushing his chair out from under him. Dreams eyes dart up to his, meeting for a short moment. _Do I say something? Maybe he’s just using the restroom. I stopped talking for a good reason. It’s not my fault. It’s not… right?_

“Dream, come with me.” George turns back, their eyes meeting once more, but this time, it felt different. It felt deeper than before.

Dreams’ blood runs cold. _Damn it_. “Okay.” _Am I about to get told off? That’d be weird…_ He follows George through the hall, ending up in the guest bedroom.

“George?” His head zips around, startling Dream.

“What’s been going on with you lately? All the short answers, the constantly using Sapnap as a distraction, the obvious eye contact you constantly try to make with me. Why? Why all of these new “quirks” all of the sudden?” George's face burns with a wave of glowing red anger.

“Geor-”

“No. I don’t want you to apologize to me, that won’t do you any good. I just want to know why, why?” His voice grows numb, losing all sense of reason.

Dream lifts his hand to place atop George's shoulder. Before even getting the chance to rest his hand it gets projected away, pulling his whole body with it. He stumbles back, barely being able to catch himself.

“Don’t. Stop trying to pity me. I don’t care if that’s not what you’re doing, but that’s what this feels like. I hate feeling distant from you, and that’s how I’ve been feeling. I try to include myself, I try to understand things, but you never help me explain. You know I’m not good at asking for help or asking questions.” He looks to the door. “You can come talk to me later if you want about this, I’m done initiating these things, I hate feeling like I’m the only one that cares.”

“Wait, we can talk about this now.”

“No, we can’t.” He storms off, but his energy doesn’t leave with him.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like it? I felt pretty creative when I came up with this concept, I haven't seen anyone else do something like this. As always, I'm open to criticism and new one-shot ideas! Thank you for reading!


End file.
